pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend
Sevendays Love, Sevendays Friend '''is the duo song of Rinne and June Amou. It debuted in Episode 43 of the anime and its full version was released on April 23rd. Videos TV Edit= |-| Full Version= Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= Nē moshimo ima ga owatte mo Kizande itte Tomo ni ita kiseki Tonari de waratta shunkan Sasayakana dekigoto ga sekai wo sōzō suru kara Sugisatta toki wa modoranai kaeranai Demo hito no kokoro wa kaerareru Deatta tokimeki wa utsuro tte tayutatte Demo kimi no omoi wa kanjiteru Itsuka meguriaeru Itsuka musubi aeru Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no Tada hitotsu no tada hitotsu no Aijō Nē moshimo ima ga owatte mo Koko made kita Shinjitsu genjitsu Naite waratta Tawainai atatakana Mainichi ga mirai e no hashi wo kakeru wa Anata wa tazuneru yo Naze daijina mono dake hitomi ni utsuranai? Itsudatte Watashi wa kotaeru wa Sore wa hito dake no mono dewanai kara desho. Korekara mo Yagate kidzuku hazu yo Yagate motomeru no yo Sono yūdaisa ni Sono ude no naka e Sono yūdaisa ni Sono ude no naka e Nē moshimo asu ga konakute mo Watashi wa kimi Anata wa watashi wo Erabi tsuranuku sono kakugō Jōshiki koeta hikari sekai wo tsukuri kaeru pawā Hito wa ai ni sasaerarete hoshi wo umu Hoshi wa tomo no tame ni daichi wo tagayasu Mizu no yō ni netsu no yō ni Jikan no yō ni karadajū wo meguri Tsugi no rekishi wo tsumugu no Nē moshimo ima ga owatte mo Kōkai wanai Majiri aenai to waratte naita Natsukashiku atarashī kyō no mada mirai e no hashi no hajimari |-| Kanji= ねぇ、もしも今が終わっても 刻んでいて 共にいた奇跡 隣で笑った瞬間 ささやかな出来事が世界を創造するから 過ぎ去った時は戻らない帰らない でも人の心は変えられる 出会ったときめきは移ろってたゆたって でも君の想いは感じてる いつかめぐり合える いつか結び合える ただ一つの ただ一つの ただひとつの　ただひとつの 愛情 ねぇ、もしも今が終わっても ここまで来た 真実現実 泣いて笑った たわいないあたたかな毎日が未来への橋を架けるわ 貴方は訪ねるよ 何故大事なものだけ瞳にうつらない？ いつだって 私は答えるわ それは人だけのものではないからでしょう。これからも やがて気づくはずよ やがて求めるのよ その雄大さに その腕の中へ その雄大さに その腕の中へ ねぇもしも明日が来なくても 私は君 貴方は私を選び貫くその覚悟 常識越えた光 世界を作り替えるパワー 人は愛に支えられて星を生む 星は友の為に大地を耕す 水のように熱のように 時間のように体中を廻り 次の歴史を紡ぐの ねぇ、もしも今が終わっても 後悔はない 交じり合えないと笑って泣いた 懐かしく新しい今日がまだ未来への橋の始まり |-| English= Even if it all came to an end now, remember the miracle of us having been together Simply having laughed with you is like a world unto itself The past won't return, it won't change But our hearts can change The excitement can fade or waver But I still feel your love It will all come back one day It will all come together The one and only The one and only The one and only, the one and only Love Even if it all came to an end now, in truth, the reality of having come this far, These boring ordinary days full of tears and laughter are our bridge to the future You ask me "Why the things that matter The ones you never see?" And I answer "Are those things not beyond mere humans? And will they not continue to be so?" You will notice it yet You will come to desire it Toward that majesty Among those arms Toward that majesty Among those arms Even if the morning never comes, I will, you will, you will Keep faithful to me. That will, a light surpassing common sense. We can make the world anew Love supports us all, it gives birth to stars Stars for culture, they cultivate the land Like water, like a fountain cracking through With the passage of time Let it fill your body, let it weave a new beginning Even if it all came to an end now, this melody would rush over life And with our tears and laughter, make this nostalgic new day our new bridge to the future Screenshots Sevendays.png Sevendays02.png Sevendays03.png Sevendays04.png Sevendays05.png Sevendays06.png Sevendays07.png Sevendays08.png Sevendays09.png Sevendays10.png Sevendays11.png Sevendays12.png Sevendays13.png Sevendays14.png Sevendays15.png Sevendays16.png Sevendays17.png Sevendays18.png Sevendays19.png Sevendays20.png Sevendays21.png Sevendays22.png Sevendays23.png Sevendays24.png Sevendays25.png Sevendays26.png Sevendays27.png Sevendays28.png Sevendays29.png Sevendays30.png Sevendays31.png Sevendays32.png Sevendays33.png Trivia *In the song, Rinne sings, '''The past won't return, it won't change. But our hearts can change (Sugisatta toki wa modoranai kaeranai. Demo hito no kokoro wa kaerareru). She had said something similar to Ito in Episode 37: The past won't change. But our hearts can change (Sugisatta toki wa kaeranai. Demo hito no kokoro wa kaerareru). Category:Music Category:Insert Song